A Christmas moment between lovers
by Willgm
Summary: Today, on Earth, it was Christmas. While not a holiday anyone else in the wider galaxy would know of, I still intend to make the most of it. Today, Vanilla and I will spend it together and then... and then...


It was night. Atop a green hill within a park within the city of Transbaal, with a blanket spread out under a tree with a small basket I sat down and ate alongside a certain girl that had ended up completing my life in ways I never imagined possible.

Her green hair, usually tied into a ponytail, was released and allowed to her set free; causing it to fall down to her middle back and her attire, usually that of her uniform, was replaced by a one piece white dress that fell down to her ankles. It wasn't a formal dress but simply one worn when walking around the town.

That was what we'd been doing the entire day. You see, on Earth... it was Christmas. Naturally, the greater galaxy didn't have such a holiday so I was the only one that could celebrate it.

With that in mind, I'd opted for a more... Japanese Christmas than a western one. Instead of family, it was a made in which romantic couples exchanged gifts and generally spent the day together. In truth, it was more a Valentines day than anything else but oh well.

Today would work either way.

"Will," beside me, Vanilla leaned over from her side of the blanket and wrapped her arms around my right one. A fulfilled smile sat on her lips and an overall feeling of happiness was emanating from her.

Rather naturally, a smile came to my own lips as well at seeing it. "Hmm?"

"...Thank you, for today. I had a lot of fun." She didn't know the reason for the sudden outing. Again, Christmas wasn't something she would know of and explaining it would have involved explaining the origins of the holiday which would have brought religion into the conversation... something I didn't want to touch with a ten kilometre poll if I didn't have too.

So, I'd instead dressed it as an outing while getting the preparations for a Japanese Christmas dinner- that being a dinner of fried chicken and other grilled foods that had been prepared in advance by Milfie at my request.

Not what you'd call a healthy meal but I'd already convinced her that it'd be okay to let go for today so it was fine.

Anyway, I wrapped my other arm around the girl I love and held her in an embrace for a moment or two.

It was just the two of us. No-one else was around and there was no-one that would be able to interrupt us here. I'd chosen this spot for that exact reason... well, that and for something else that would come up later.

After we let go we went to work in setting up the meal. First came the plates, the cutlery and finally the food. I had to suppress a small chuckle at seeing her begin to drool when the main chicken dish was brought out.

This was Milfie's cooking alright. I was having trouble setting it out and not just digging in right then and there. I managed to hold back the temptation though and the food was set out without a problem.

* * *

Within ten minutes, the food was all eaten up and everything was tucked away without an issue.

"With all that dealt with and the basket put to one side Vanilla moved to my direct right side and leaned onto my shoulder. Our gazes moved towards the sky above and to the glistening stars. After taking a quick look at the time I nodded a little to myself and moved my hand to my pocket. Inside the pocket, was a small box. Tenderly, I pulled the box out but made no attempt to draw attention to it or to present it to the girl beside me.

Not yet, there's still...

"!" It happened after a minute of waiting. From the sky fell small white droplets around the area.

Snow; rather synonymous with Christmas wouldn't you say?

From beside me, Vanilla looked up towards the white droplets with wonder in her eyes at the, to her, odd phenomenon. Snow, apparently, wasn't a weather condition known to happen on Transbaal due to regulated weather machines set up around the planet to alter the formation of clouds and such in order to keep it within a chosen season.

The reason snow was forming here was because this park had its own weather machine that could be ranted out to make a seasonal change within the boundaries of the park only. It had taken a lot of money to do so, but it was worth to see the look currently sat on Vanilla's face.

It was a lot like a child seeing the decorations setup within a city for the festive season; filled with awe and wonder.

"Like it?" I eventually asked.

"Will... you..."

"I'll take that as a yes then." A healthy red hue began to show on the young girls face; causing a small chuckle to escape me. "Happy you like it... its a type of weather that's usually around my home planet this time of year."

"You get to see this every year?"

"Well, not every year; its something that people would like to happen each year but we don't have convenient weather machines lying around so it doesn't always happen."

Vanilla nodded before beginning to get up and work out from the shade of the tree. Reaching her hands out, as if to catch the small crystallised pellets of water, she gazed up into the sky.

-For a moment by breath was taken away. The snow falling, a girl in pure white standing amongst it; a beautiful picture blossomed before me. The grip on the small box tightened slightly.

-Now was as good a time as any.

Getting to my own too feet, I made my way over to Vanilla, who by this point was already down the hill enjoying the snow.

When she noticed me she stopped.

"Will?"

"Vanilla," a knot formed in my stomach and my breathing suddenly sharpened but I kept my composure. Slowly, I brought the hand that held the box up and towards her. "Remember what we talked about, In the Whale room before the final fight?"

She nodded, another blush sprouting onto her cheeks at remembering it.

"Well, I figured I'd answer." My other arm moved towards the box's lid and opened it. Within, a single ring with an emerald jewel sat within.

Vanilla's eyes widened, her hands moving to her mouth in silent shock. "W... Will..."

"Vanilla H," I moved the box forward. "In the future, will you marry me?"

For a few moments she said nothing, merely choosing to alternate between the ring and me. And then...

"...Yes." With the happiest smile I'd ever seen and with tears streaming down her face, she picked up the ring and placed it on her ring finger.

With that, the perfect day ended.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and merry Christmas. I'm sorry this is late (and I late I mean actually being released on Christmas day instead of earlier like I originally planned) but here it is and... this changed a lot over the past few days in terms of ideas and in what was actually written down.**

 **The original idea for this had been too have Will introduce the idea of Christmas and to have a party with the crew of the Elsior but... well, time ran out for that. Then the idea of a Japanese Christmas came to mind and the idea of it being a story of a day out, with it ending in a proposal appeared but again, time ran out for it so I simply ended up putting in the ending scene for the proposal.**

 **So yeah, not a very festive Christmas fic but oh well. I said I'd have a Christmas related fic come out and here it is.**

 **Hopefully, the fic for new years that I have planned will be ready in time so until then I'll be seeing you.**

 **Have a happy holiday :)**


End file.
